


Bunnies

by Deaths_Adder



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Adder/pseuds/Deaths_Adder
Summary: This is just a places for my story ideas....if you do read it, please feel free to say if you think it would be worth it or not...and if you are interested in taking any over, please let me know.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zangetsu knew something was wrong, but not what.

Zangetsu let a deep rattling hiss escape his lips, he was ridiculously unhappy, well he was hardly ever happy, and honestly he couldn't blame anyone but the soul king, he was a unique zanpakuto, he was not created by the forge master but by the soul kind himself and he was placed in this soul by the same being. 

What most people or beings didn't know was that every soul had a zanpakuto, no matter their spiritual strength they had one, for the one who couldn't manifest them they usually worked as the little voice in the back of their minds that argued with them. 

Back to why Zangutsu was so angry, there was something wrong in his home soul, he could feel something pressing on it, the soul was small, it was a new soul, one created to take over the current soul kings place, but first it would have to fight in wars and then find itself, Zangetsu had been warned about everything that would happen, and yes this did include the portion of the Quincy king being informed, it was the only way they could make sure that the soul didn't rip itself apart. 

The pressure on the home should and his own mind kept growing, it hurt


	2. HP/Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega knew she was odd, she just didn't realize she used to be Harry Potter, and was living a new life in a new universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know a ferronnière is a piece of jewelry that it worn around the head, it was very popular in the Victorian era, and before as well, usually worn with formal dresses....some people call it the Forehead necklace....

Vega knew she was an odd child, knew she didn't really belong. She was too smart, too aware, too calculating. She had been born close to midnight on the last day of July. Her parents had loved her anyway. 

Vega wasn't sure how she knew, but she had felt deep in her bones that something terrible was going to happen, she was nearing a year and a half old when she felt a massive shift in the energy around her. She tried so very hard to warn her mother, speaking the best she could, but her mother had brushed it off as the ramblings of a nightmare. 

Later that night when the explosions started Vega's mother cried and apologised as she had slipped her into a small panic room that had been built when their clan had first settled on the island. Vega had cried herself as she felt the very earth under her shudder, and heard nature around her wail. She knew she would be alone now, she also knew that she would have to save herself somehow or she would die in the little room. 

When the screaming and explosions finally stopped, Vega struggled against the door blocking her from the outside world. Pushing and throwing her body against the seal inforced stone she finally got it to open enough to slip her body through the gap, only to be faced with the total destruction of her home. 

She didn't cry, she had no more tears left. She did mourn though, she understood, she had always understood. 

Vega thanked the Shinigami that she had known how to walk on her own two feet for six months already as she slowly picked her way through rubble. She knew deep in her soul that she needed to find where her father had shown her all the important scrolls of her clan were kept, she also knew that she needed to find her ferronnière that marked her as the heir of the Uzumaki, as well as her mothers, and fathers own. 

It took Vega days to shift through the broken stones to find the safe that held the representations of her family, and another week to find all the knowledge she could dig up. One of the scrolls she had been able to dig out of what once was her mothers office was a summoning contract for the Okami. 

  
  


She debated for the whole week on whether she would sign it or not, when the option was taken out of her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a Obito and FemNaru
> 
> outline would be...
> 
> After years of war Obito takes a fatal injury, with the last of his strength he sends Uzu into the past, hoping and praying that she will beat him back to sanity again.   
> Uzu herself knows that she is too damaged to take care of her younger self, so she sets off to fin Obito, she doesn't realize how hard it will be to pin the sarcastic sadistic jackass down.

"NO." Uzu screamed as she saw Obito impaled by a white Zetsu. 

With a quick burst of speed she was across the clearing and catching his head before it could make impact with the ground. 

"No no no no Obito, stay with me, come on Obito, please!" She begged. 

After everything, all the terror, blood, exposed tragedies, and reformed enemies, after years of battle, Obito had become the center of Uzu's world. He was angry and sarcastic but the sweetest man under it all, he had saved her life countless times. She loved him, he couldn't die. 

"Shut it, and listen." Obito wheezed, voice rough. "I never planned to use this, but it's the last chance, so, find me brat."

Uzu didn't understand, Obito was just talking crazy, he had to be. She would break. Meeting his eyes, her breath stuttered at the soft look in his eyes, then the world around her twisted.

When the world around Uzu finally righted itself, Uzu was by the large lake that split its way through the land of fire and lightning where she had been fighting the Jubi and its army of white Zetsu, but it was no longer a battlefield, it was just a lake. 

Gripping her blonde hair at the roots she pulled on it and screamed, she screamed until her voice was raw and she could taste blood on the back of her tongue. 

-What had Obito done to her? Where was she? Why had he done it? find him?- 

God she hated him in the exact moment, but she would do as asked and find him if only to punch him. 

Forcing herself to her feet, Uzu made her way to the lake, she wanted to clean off a little, hours of battle had left her covered in grime, sweat, and blood. She needed to be clean at the moment more than she needed to fulfill Obito's demand. 

When she reached the lake she took a moment to inspect herself, after Madara had ripped Kurama out of her, and her reanimated father had shoved the other half of him into her to keep her alive she had changed. It was only the chakra of Kurama that her father had sealed in himself, not the Kuybi's consciousness. Her whisker marks had faded with the extraction she had been told, so those no longer adorned her cheeks, and her eyes had changed into a ruby color the pupil lengthening into more of an oval, her hair was wheat blonde where she had kept it long, but the new growth from the roots to about her jaw line had lightened into an almost gray blonde. 

Sighing deeply Uzu started to work her mesh armor shit off her body, it clung in some places where it had dried to her skin with blood, once off she did the same with the wrap that she used to cover her breasts. Dumping them in the river pinned under a rock to wash later. Uzu then began to work her way out of her cargo style black pants that she had taken to wearing during her trip with Jiraiya, she had fallen in love with the multiple pockets available. 

She had lost her boots some time in the first half of that day's battle, she lost her boots a lot actually. Pinning her pants underwater like she did her top and wrap she slid into the chilly river and dunked herself under completely. 

Pulling herself up a little so she could sit in the water and let herself soak a little to make washing off all the dried on gunk a little easier she spent that time thinking. 

If Obito had some sort of jutsu worked out to change things and had asked her to find him she was some time between when he had attacked Konoha and before he started to collect the Biju, knowing him it was the latter of the two. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is lost, first in his soul, his mind and well just lost.   
> then he is lost in the human world.  
> then he is so fucking lost and confused in the spirt world. 
> 
> nothing is right...
> 
> and why the fuck is Yoruichi so young?

He hissed, unhappy with the unfamiliar scenery. It was white, other than the starless sky, everything he could see was  _ white.  _ Hissing again just to express his annoyance as he slowly tried to stand, trying to recall who - _ what _ \- he was. 

He was a Dragon. He was the King. He was a Human, maybe. He was a Shinigami, possibly. He was a Visord, the mask is easy to remember. He was an Arrancar,  _ someone  _ with green eyes had killed him. He was a Quincy, like a woman he didn't know as well as he wanted to. 

His name was….He didn't know.

But you can't be all those things, it would rip a soul apart. He would choose just two for now.

Having made it to his feet, he brought his hands - _ claws _ \- to his face - _ mask _ \- to feel along the sharp teeth and up to his horns. 

Dragon and Arrancar , he concluded quickly. 

Realizing how hungry he was he started off in the direction he felt the most energy coming from, knowing instinctively that the humming of energy dancing across his skin ment pray, and pray meant no more hunger. 

A few moments of Sonído later he was thrusting his claws into the Hollow's mask, breaking it down the center, just as quickly he consumed the energy and continued on to the next and the next determined to state his hunger as quickly as possible. 

After some time and many lesser creatures consumed, he was full, he was full and he needed to get this constricting mask off his face. Pulling along the sides and jaw only made him hurt down all the way into his core, he didn't want to hurt anymore, but  _ knew _ it had to come off so he could remember who he was. 

With a pained roar that echoed across the barren white sand the mask finally came away from his face.

Body shifting, he plopped down on the ground. Without his tail it left him off balance, but made it so much easier to sit. 

Looking down at his fingers he felt his hair shift, some of it sliding over his shoulder. 

He  _ starred _ as memories flooded his mind. 

Five years of age and being hugged by his mother; Misaki. 

Nine, watching his mother  _ die. _

Ten, eleven, twelve, raising his precious little sisters; Karin and Yuzu. 

Thirteen, fourteen, falling deeper into depression, but making himself continue on for his sisters. 

Fifteen, becoming a Shinigami; becoming a Visord; fighting for his life and the lives of everyone he loved;  _ dyeing;  _ finding out his father  _ lied  _ to him; ripping his soul apart to stop a madman -butterfly-; being abandoned by everyone. 

Sixteen, hating the world and feeling so...so isolated. 

Seventeen, meeting Xcution; feeling like he is worth something again; having his Fullbring  _ ripped _ away from him; being stabbed and getting his powers back; being expected to clean up after the Shinigami  _ again _ . 

Eighteen, the blood war restarting; the training in the Soul Kings' palace; learning his father  _ lied more _ ; learning to hate Isshin; making peace with who he was and feeling  _ whole _ for the first time in his life; learning of what the Soul King was; hating everything even  _ more _ ; fighting the Quincy King -only to avenge his mother and protect his sisters- ; hearing of Kisuke and Yorouchi's almost deaths; ending the war and wanting nothing more than to sleep for a year and recover from all the anger and  _ pain pain pain _ . 

Nineteen, learning that during the war central forty-six let Aizen -mad butterfly man- loose; resigning himself to a lifetime of cleaning up after the Shinigami; more war, more anger, more  _ pain pain pain pain!!!!! _

Twenty, Aizen killing his sisters!;  _ ANGER AND PAIN PAIN PAIN!!!  _

Twenty-one to Fifty, having his body die; having everyone around him slowly be killed and ripped apart; learning that he could have had something like love, just after the person is killed.

Fifty to Fifty-five, it was just him and Aizen left; and he  _ destroyed  _ the mad butterfly man.

Fifty-five and he took the Hõgyoku right from his chest….and now here he is in Hueco Mundo, somehow. 

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, he is a hybrid of all the races in the universe, he was the strongest being around -including the crystal that sat on the throne-. 

He needed to know what happened. He needed a plan. 

Tearing open a Garganta between the worlds he aimed for as close to the Shoten as he was comfortable with. 

Geta-boshi would help, he usually did. Geta-boshi was his planner and he was just the instrument to get the job done. His eyes stung with tears, he just didn't want to be alone any more. 

Dashing through to in between, he forced his loneliness away and made sure his spiritual pressure was the same size, feel, strength as a cat. 

Jumping through the rip in reality in his feline form, courtesy of Youroichi; he hit the ground running. 

He was just a few strides away from where he had popped out into the world of the living when he had caught sight of his surroundings. It was enough to make him tense mid stride that made him fall all over himself in a tangle of four paws and a tail. 

___________________________________________________________________________

This was where Kurakura town was supposed to be, but it was all just wild land not even a town to be seen. 

‘What the fuck!’ Ichigo thought in shock, he knew he opened the Garganta in the right place. 

Untangling himself from the ball he had ended up he concentrated and opened another Garganta, this time in the forests around Rukongai North Eightieth district hoping not to set off any alarms. 

Once he made it into the actual district Ichigo was just dashing past an alleyway when the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a slightly feminine grunt he went to investigate, it wasn't rare for people this far out in the Rukongai to be more violent than the souls that inhabit the first district. 

There was a flash of dark skin and deep purple hair that made Ichigo think of Yoruichi and he felt a deep tug on his heart, missing the woman who was like a sister to him.

There was a light pop and a small cloud of smoke as he morphed back into his human visage, he yelled “Hey you!” At the adult who was hitting the Purple haired teen, distracting them just long enough for the teen to hit them hard enough in the temple to knock them out.

The person he just helped turned to face him and Ichigo was faced with a much younger Yoruichi, “Thanks Kid.” she threw at him over her shoulder as she turned again to leave.

In his shock his Reiatsu slipped his careful control making Yoruichi spin around again taking a few long moments to assess him. “Want a new home kid?” she asked after her perusal, her voice was full of curiosity. 

  
  



End file.
